


The Dance (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Rutting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Un fic à l’ancienne sur l’ère de la prison avec un premier baiser.Rick fait finalement le premier pas avec Daryl.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Dance (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514167) by [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive). 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

Je peux sentir Daryl me regarder, ses yeux plissés cachés derrière ses cheveux trop longs me regardent avec peu de discrétion. J’ai perdu le compte du nombre de fois où j’ai senti ces yeux sur moi, suivant les lignes de mon corps, m’avalant entier. Depuis ma place dans le jardin je lève les yeux pour croiser son regard. Il ne se tourne pas mais il rougit à l’attention portée en retour. Comment est-ce que je peux laisser cette danse continuer quand Daryl ne sait même pas que la musique est en train de jouer ? 

Je ne pense pas qu’il sache qu’il est amoureux de moi. J’ai suffisamment parlé avec lui pour savoir qu’il n’a pas eu de réelle expérience en matière de relation de toutes sortes dans l’ancien monde. Il est probablement confus, se demandant pourquoi il ne peut pas s’empêcher de me regarder, pourquoi son cœur bat plus fort en ma présence, pourquoi il me cherche à chaque repas, dès le matin et à nouveau à la fin de la soirée.

Je veux explorer cela avec lui, peu importe ce que c’est, parce que _je_ ne peux m’empêcher de _le_ regarder, parce que _mon_ cœur bat plus fort près de lui et parce que je le cherche comme il me cherche. Je n’ai jamais été attiré par les hommes avant, mais il y a quelque chose avec _Daryl_. Il a une tendresse autour de tous ses angles durs. Il y un mystère dans ses yeux. Il a une façon de me regarder qui me fait me sentir nu et cru. Je veux qu’il me laisse l’aimer en retour. Je suis fatigué de danser seul.

La vie est courte. On a perdu Zack l’autre jour et cela nous a rappelé à quel point le temps est précieux. Et je ne peux plus en perdre plus.

Cet nuit on a mangé le dîner côte à côte comme toujours. L’épaule et la cuisse de Daryl touchant les mienne comme on s’assied tous proche autour de la table. Sa participation à la conversation se limite à des grognements et hochements de tête alors qu’il engloutit son repas. Il finit avant tout le monde et quitte la table, sûrement pour aiguiser ses flèches dans sa cellule.

Je m’excuse peu de temps après et me dirige vers Daryl. Je vais faire le premier pas.

Il entend mes pas et il a déjà levé la tête quand j’arrive à la porte de sa cellule.

"Hey," dis-je par manque d’inspiration.

"Hey." Il arrête son travail pour me donner toute son attention. "Tout va bien ?"

Je hoche la tête en entrant dans sa cellule et baisse le rideau pour nous donner un peu plus d’intimité.

"C’est quoi le problème ?" demande-t-il, de l’inquiétude grandissant dans sa voix.

"Je voulais juste parler d’un truc."

"De quoi ?"

Je bouge la tête vers son lit pour demander si je peux m’asseoir à côté de lui et il hoche la tête. C’est ahurissant combien on communique sans mot.

Je fais courir ma main dans mes boucles essayant de décider exactement ce que je veux dire. Je ne veux pas hacher mes mots. J’ai besoin qu’il comprenne ce que je demande.

Pendant un moment on ne fait que de se regarder en silence et il n’y a rien de gênant en cela. C’est le truc avec Daryl. Il s'intègre parfaitement dans mon monde sans complication .

"Daryl, ça fait des années maintenant, toi et moi."

Il hoche la tête et je ne sais pas quoi dire ensuite. Les mots ne sont pas mon fort. On se comprend mieux sans de toutes façons.

"Tu me fais confiance ?" je lui demande, connaissant déjà la réponse.

"Bien sûr. Avec ma vie."

Sa sincérité me fait sourire. "Ferme tes yeux," je chuchote.

Daryl obéit immédiatement sans hésitation ou question. Il a l’air si innocent et confiant, son visage détendu, ses cils reposant doucement contre ses joues. Je pose doucement une main nerveuse sur son visage et il se recule très légèrement.

"Je vais pas te blesser," je dis doucement et je me penche et effleure mes lèvres contre les siennes. Quand je me recule, ses yeux sont grands ouverts, ses sourcils froncés mais il ne dit rien.

"J’ai l’impression qu’il y a un truc entre nous, Daryl. Dis-moi que c’est le cas."

"Putain, Rick," souffle Daryl. "Je euh… m’attendais pas à ça."

"Dis-moi que tu ne ressens pas la même chose et je partirai. On n’en reparlera jamais."

Il me regarde, silencieux, ses yeux plissés de suspicion. Mais je peux voir la façon dont ses pupilles se dilatent alors je ne m’inquiète pas trop de sa réponse.

Il n’utilise pas ses mots pour répondre et ça ne me surprend pas. Il se contente de fermer à nouveau les yeux et attendre que je me penche pour capturer ses lèvres. Et je le fais, parce que le ce premier toucher doux était enivrant. Je l’abaisse doucement pour que l’on soit tous les deux allongés sur le lit et je l’embrasse pendant des heures.

Pas de mots, pas de questions, pas de complications. Justes des langues et des mains et des corps alors que l’on s’explore l’un et l’autre dans l’obscurité de la cellule.

Il me suit pour chaque mouvement comme il le fait toujours. Un coup de ma langue contre son coup me gagne un coup de la sienne contre mon oreille. Un main descendant vers sa cuisse me donne une des siennes caressant mon dos. Quand mes lèvres rencontrent les siennes il m’embrasse sans faim. Je sens la dureté et la force de sa main quand il me touche. Je fond au son de sa respiration, les doux halètements et grognements qui s’échappent de ses lèvres alors qu’il fait de son mieux pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Finalement je m’éloigne de son avide bouche et regarde dans ses yeux. "Je suis amoureux de toi depuis un long moment, Daryl," dis-je.

Daryl mord sa lèvre inférieure. "Je suis pas doué pour ça," dit-il finalement.

"Pas doué pour quoi ?"

"Parler."

"Ok, ok. On n’a pas besoin de parler." Et cette fois Daryl fait le premier pas pour m’embrasser à nouveau, finalement devenant courageux et me roulant sur le côté pour qu’il soit partiellement au-dessus de moi. Ses attouchements empotés et ses frottements maladroits en disent long sur son inexpérience et je souris contre ses lèvres. Son emportement me donne toutes les réponses non-dites dont j’ai besoin.

Daryl essaie d’installer un rythme dans ses frottements, sa bite dans son jean contre la mienne et c’est délicieux de sentir des picotements d’excitation sous son large et dur corps. Je gémis de plaisir pour l’encourager à continuer et je suis perdu. Perdu dans la sensation de lui, du son de sa respiration, de son odeur, crue et sauvage. On se frotte durement l’un contre l’autre chassant notre plaisir et quand un cri échappe les lèvres de Daryl je joui avec un assaut de bonheur intense qui remue mon corps entier.

Puis nous sommes silencieux quand nous redescendons de notre excitation, nos poitrines se soulevant et mes doigts caressant ses cheveux. Je me sens inhabituellement gêné pendant un moment. Puis-je rester avec lui un peu ou veut-il que je parte ?

Comme s’il pouvais lire mes pensées, il se colle au mur pour que j’ai la place de m’allonger à côté de lui, alors je le fais. Et le fait qu’il glisse son bras autour de ma taille me dit plus que des mots ne pourraient.

Il entend la musique maintenant et il veut danser avec moi.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> TWDObsessive tumblr : [TWDObsessive](https://twdobsessive.tumblr.com/)


End file.
